


It's not yellow afterall

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, The Skeld (Among Us), but like he is only referenced, protective Tommy, stuck fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Well, it isn't Yellow," Schlatt said with a smile, ignoring the small sniffles and quiet tears that came from the teenager beside him.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Kudos: 277





	It's not yellow afterall

**Author's Note:**

> leave. don't read if u don't want to, let me trigger myself in peace.

Toby shivered as the lights went red in the ship. The alarms booming through the countless speakers that scattered the walls of the spacecraft, not only were they designed for music and quick announcements but also, alerts of death. 

"I saw yellow vent," Schlatt said in a deadpan voice, his gaze directed right at Toby. Tommy immediately jumped in, defending the smaller man with his life. However, Toby couldn't focus on anything except the way Schlatt was smirking at him, an evil glint in his eye.

Toby zoned out staring at him, he couldn't focus on the situation at hand nor did he care. He pushed Tommy out of his way, placing his hands flat against the cafeteria table, leaning over slightly, his gaze directed right at Schlatt.

"If you think it's me, why don't you follow me then? Make sure it definitely is," Toby commanded, his gaze unwavering from the man Infront of him. He could hear the murmurs of the other around them, none of them knowing what to do at this moment in time.

"Sure, why not. Let's skip for now guys, I gotta make sure Toby over here is safe," He replied with a smirk. That damn smirk. 

Various beeps and sounds fill the room as everyone skips their vote, only one person having voted for another. Of course Tommy voted for Schlatt. Toby had to hold back his eyeroll when he saw the results of the voting. 

Once the voting was over they all split up, Tommy sending a small look Toby's way before he left for O2.

"So, Toby, what task do you have," Schlatt asked, his voice dripping with boredom, suspicion, and an emotion that Toby couldn't quite register. 

Toby smiled to himself, brushing Schlatt off (ignoring him completely) before heading to medbay. He could hear the faint growl from the taller as he turned the corner and walked to the scanner. 

Toby was so close to being done when suddenly, the lights went out and the scanner stopped, trapping him in one place. He moved his hips trying to get his way out of the scanner but it held him tightly in place by the waist. A sudden warmth was placed on his hips and a warm breath dusted his neck.

"Looks like you're stuck," Schlatt whispered into his ear, tightening his grip on Toby's hips ever so slightly, dragging a hiss out from his lips. Toby let out a small whimper when he felt Schlatt's body press flush against his own.

Schlatt smirked slightly, letting out a small chuckle that swirled around Toby's brain, blocking away any rational thought as he felt his hands be pinned behind him, his body slowly being bent over the edge of the scanner. Schlatt stood back and admired the way Toby's body glowed in the green light of medbay scanners, the way his skin seemed to illuminate from the full lighting. A small whimper left Toby's mouth as he felt so exposed and vulnerable in this position. He was so needy all of a sudden, the only thought plaguing his mind was Schlatt, the thoughts of what he could do to them, how much he needed Schlatt right now.

"Little Yellow is under my spell now," Schlatt laughed out quietly, his laugh once again spiralling in Toby's mind and clouding any last rational thought he could've had. 

Schlatt smirked once more before he carefully slid Toby's suit trousers down, letting them pool at their ankles before he locked the doors leading up to the room they were currently in. Toby let out a shiver at the sudden cold air that hit his bare ass, not expecting it. 

"Sc-Schlatt?" They stuttered out, feeling so alone and needy, his brain only screaming the older man's name over and over and over again, making Toby feel intoxicated just from him coming closer. They let out a small whine when Schaltt placed his hands on their hips again, bringing his dick right against his ass.

"I don't think my little imposter deserves prep, does he?" Schlatt sang, his voice dripping with mockery and bitterness. Toby swallowed thickly and shook his head slowly, the laugh booming it's way through his brain once more making them relax and fall forwards as Schlatt uses this moment of relaxation to roughly thrust his dick into Toby, revelling in the loud moan of pain that fell from their lips as he did. His hands tightened on Toby's hips as he began to roughly fuck into the small body, not caring about if they enjoy it or not.

Toby began to reciprocate the movements, lifting his ass up as much as he could from his current position; his loud moans echoing through the room. The mixture of Schlatt's laugh and Toby's moans created a melody that neither of them would be able to get out of their head for days after. Toby let out a high pitched scream when Schlatt slammed against his prostate, the careless and uneasing force that Schlatt was applying against the sensitive area causing his brain to fog over even more as he cums all over the scanner, not thinking about the ability for it to work afterwards.

"That's it sunshine," Schlatt laughed out, mocking the boy Infront of him, his pace unstopping. 

Toby's brain slowly regained function and he snapped out of whatever spell Schlatt put him under as he began to scream for him to stop, to let him go, to get out of him. However, Schlatt didn't listen as he kept thrusting deeply into Toby, his hands leaving dark purple bruises on his hips. Eventually, Schlatt let out a deep groan as he cums deep within the boy, pulling out once he had been filled to his liking.

The red lights go off and Schlatt cleans them both up, making sure they are both dressed and presentable before they head to the cafeteria.

"Well, it isn't Yellow," Schlatt said with a smile, ignoring the small sniffles and quiet tears that came from the teenager beside him.


End file.
